


Team Machine

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to cheer myself up after binge-watching Person of Interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Machine

** Team Machine! **

Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/137986299483/team-machine-i-wanted-to-draw-something-to-cheer).


End file.
